Szukając
by Tyone
Summary: Bo szukać nie zawsze znaczy odnaleźć...


Autor: Tyone

Rating: +12

Fandom: HP

Pairing: niech pozostanie wyborem każdego czytającego, czy rzeczywiście SS/HP...

Ostrzeżenia: brak

Inne: Debiut

Betowała: **euphoria** :*

Sugestie: **Lonley**

* * *

><p><em>Szukając<em>

* * *

><p>Szukał przez całe swoje życie.<p>

Szukał, wybierając Ciemną Stronę. Klękając przed jednym z najpotężniejszych czarodziejów stuleci, poszukiwał własnej drogi. Ileż to razy zastanawiał się już, co wtedy popchnęło go w tamtym kierunku. Jego potęga? Jego władza? Jego moc? _Własne zagubienie?_

Nigdy by tego głośno nie przyznał. Ludzie tacy jak on się nie gubią. Nie mają wątpliwości. Są w stanie zawsze wybrać dobrze, radzą sobie z każdą najcięższą sytuacją. _Nie mylą się._

To właśnie przez to, gdy Czarny Pan zaczął tracić resztki trzeźwości umysłu, nikt się od niego nie odsunął. Honor zabraniał. Duma nie pozwalała. _Świadomość nie chciała._

A jednak on był w stanie się na to zdobyć. Ideały utracone w jednej sekundzie mijają sie nawet z wieloletnimi celami. _Szukał ich._Starał się pozyskać najmniejszy dowód na swoje człowieczeństwo.

I ten jeden raz znalazł. Podwójne szpiegowanie nie przynosiło mu żadnych korzyści. Zmęczenie, ciągły stres, niepewność. Najgorsze było jednak lawirowanie – pomiędzy stronami ciemności i światła, pogardą a miłością, siłą czy zrozumieniem, pragnieniem lub świadomością… Ciągłe dostosowywanie się sprawiało, że cierpiało coś znacznie cenniejszego niż ciało. Była to jednakże lepsza droga. _Nie zawsze podróż piechotą trwa dłużej niż aportacja_, powtarzał sobie.

Wciąż szukając, prowadził lekcje. Rozglądał się za talentem, za _perfekcją_. Właśnie przez nią wybrał tę dziedzinę magii – wymagała doskonałości ruchów, składników i przyrządzenia. Każdy, nawet najmniejszy błąd, każde uchybienie, każde złe posunięcie, sprawiało, że eliksir do niczego się nie nadawał. Było jeszcze jedno, co tak lubił w swoim przedmiocie – zawsze można było zacząć od nowa. Tyle, że na nowym gruncie.

Szukając, natrafiał na różne przeszkody. Jedna z najpoważniejszych miała nie tylko imię, ale i nazwisko – _Potter_. Z racji swojej roli musiał go obserwować. Patrzył na jego nieudolne starania w przyrządzaniu eliksirów. Widział, jak raz za razem wpada w coraz nowsze problemy. Przyglądał się jego impertynencji i infantylności.

Szukał coraz głębiej. Spod warstw brawury przejawiała się prawdziwa, szczera odwaga. Ze zdziecinniałego, łatwowiernego bachora zaczął wyrastać doświadczony przez los mężczyzna. Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy na jego twarzy pojawił się pierwszy zarost, a młode czarownice i czarodzieje poczęli zwracać na niego większą uwagę. Ale dostrzegał to. Zauważał wszystkie zmiany.

Także te u siebie. Nie musiał być aż tak czujny względem Wybrańca. Nie miał obowiązku co noc sprawdzać, czy Gryfon śpi dobrze. Nikt nie nakazał mu uwarzenia specjalnego eliksiru, zapobiegającego wizjom przysyłanym przez Czarnego Pana.

Drobnymi gestami starał się ukryć niepokojące uczucie, że szukał zbyt wnikliwie. Że dostrzegał rzeczy, których nie powinien był widzieć.

Inni mówili, że oczy Pottera były w kolorze _Avady_. Jemu jednak szmaragdowe spojrzenie przypominało las. _Zakazany las._Chciał w nim błądzić przy każdej sposobności. Natrafiając na niepochowane jeszcze nadzieje, skrywane za głazami przeznaczenia oraz szeleszczącą jak liście na wietrze niepewności prawdę o jego życiu. Widział brak przekonania o słuszności decyzji, wymieszany ze świadomością, że tak musi być. I zauważał coś jeszcze – rzekę bólu, rwąco przepływającą pomiędzy martwymi drzewami. Próbującą ciągnąć ze sobą wszystko, na co natrafiała. Las ten był jednak silny. Trwał nieprzerwanie podczas szalejących w nim burz uczuć, wybuchających pożarów nienawiści i trawiących resztki normalności ataków.

Nie były to oczy cieszącego się młodością i czerpiącego wszystko, co najlepsze z życia siedemnastolatka. Wydawały się nie należeć do niego. Widział w nich to, co Gryfon tak skrzętnie ukrywał swoim zachowaniem i postawą. Nie był tylko pewien, czy powinien to widzieć.

Znalazł w nim to, za czym zawsze gonił. Za czym pędził przez wszystkie te chwile słabości i momenty siły. Samotnie idący przez podzielony na dwie części świat. Przesuwający się to w jedną, to w drugą stronę. Odszukał to, za czym tak tęsknił…

Zagubioną przed wieloma laty część siebie.

Wiedział, że dreszcz przechodzący wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, gdy ich spojrzenia spotykały się na tę krótką chwilą, dopóki Potter szybko nie przerwał wytwarzającego się połączenia, był jego słabością. Miał świadomość, iż to, że nie umiał przerwać tego momentu było niewłaściwe.

Nie musiał. Nie powinien. _Nie mógł._Sięgał po zakazane już tak wiele razy, że ten jeden raz może by nie zaszkodził. Gdyby szukał wnikliwiej, gdyby bardziej się starał…

Pewnego dnia przestał szukać.

Każe mu wyjść z Wielkiej Sali podczas zakończenia roku. Potter niechętnie przyjmuje wiadomość od wciąż znienawidzonego Mistrza Eliksirów, wymieniając porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z Granger i Weasleyem. Ci kiwają mu nieznacznie głową.

Pozornie pewnym krokiem pokonuje całą salę, wypełnioną gwarem udających się na wymarzony odpoczynek uczniów. Nie rozglądając się, wychodzi pierwszy. Po chwili słyszy stukot butów chłopaka. _Mężczyzny_, poprawia się w myślach.

Zawsze na coś czekał. Na decyzję, na działanie, na efekt działania jakiegoś eliksiru. Dziś nie jest już cierpliwy. Zbyt wiele znosił. Zbyt długo marzył. Zbyt dużo już widział.

Zanim Gryfon zdąży dokończyć „panie profesorze", przyciska go do ściany. Nie zgłębia się teraz w hipnotyzującej zieleni jego oczu. Wie, że mogłaby go zbyt pochłonąć. Nakrywa swoimi wargami młode, czerwone usta. Jego język wsuwa się namiętnie do rozgrzanego wnętrza. Smakuje dokładnie tak, jak to sobie wymarzył – słodycz miesza się z delikatnym posmakiem goryczy, rozbudzającym każdy jego zmysł. Chłopak zaczyna oddawać pocałunek Mistrza Eliksirów. Chwyta dłońmi jego czarną, zwyczajową szatę i wczepia się w nią całą swoją siłą, przyciskając się bliżej. Granica pomiędzy gorącymi ciałami a ścianą jest coraz mniejsza.

Przesuwa dłońmi w dół, przedzierając się przez okryte materiałem ciało. Czuje pod palcami ciarki na jego plecach.

Powoli podążając po jego szyi, wyznacza kolejną ścieżkę pocałunków. Lekko przygryza delikatną skórę, napawając się dźwiękiem gwałtownie wciąganego powietrza. Bez zastanowienia unosi dłoń do jego twarzy, łagodnie głaszcząc czerwony od emocji policzek. Odrywa się od karku chłopaka, chcąc odszukać to spojrzenie. Zatopić się w nim bez uczucia, że nie ma do tego prawa.

Przeważnie to w tym momencie otwiera oczy. Wie, że jeśli raz świadomie wszedłby do tego lasu, nie byłoby dla niego drogi powrotu. Dlatego woli oszukiwać się, że tak będzie lepiej. Nie chce nic dolewać do jego wewnętrznej rzeki. Ma świadomość, że tam nie ma już miejsca na ani jedną kroplę. Wylanie choć części oznaczałoby koniec. I to nie tylko dla chłopaka.

Ciągłe szukanie jest planem na życie. _Jakimkolwiek._Nic po sobie nie pokazuje. Opuszczony przez uczucia, czasem tylko ujawniają go drobne gesty – śmiesznie trzęsące się dłonie podczas krojenia kolejnych składników, dziwny dreszcz przeszywający jego ciało w trakcie kąpieli czy nienaturalnie zamglone oczy, gdy po raz kolejny wygląda przez okno. Poza tym ciągle jest Mistrzem Eliksirów. Nienagannym Severusem Snape'em. Przecież nic się nie zmieniło.

Popijając kolejny łyk Ognistej pociesza się tylko, że _szukać_ nigdy przecież nie oznaczało dla niego _odnaleźć_.


End file.
